Question: A rectangle is $2$ meters long. The rectangle is also $6$ meters wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ m}$ $6\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 meters. The width is 6 meters. Thus the area is $2\times6$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 6 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square meters.